


Bruh

by Ghoulgamestalker



Category: bruh - Fandom
Genre: Gen, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulgamestalker/pseuds/Ghoulgamestalker
Summary: Bruh
Relationships: bruh - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Bruh-ginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh

Bruh 

Bruh bruh bruh bruh

Bruh


	2. The Season Of Bruhmmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bruh poem that's terrible

My first summer, living in a place I don't belong.  
Bruh

It's too hot, too humid.  
The insects are too big.  
Bruh

The sun beats down on the roof, scorching the pavement, and then it rains, for only a second.  
Bruh

I miss home. I miss mountains and cold rain. I miss my friends and my family I left behind. I miss my life  
Bruh

But here I am, with a new, horrible hobby, and writing a shitty poem.

Truly, a bruh moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the world's worst new fandom. I'm going to keep posting random shit, so whatever I guess.
> 
> Bruh

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh


End file.
